Alternate Costumes
Each character has an alternate costume. It only effects on visual appearance and doesn't hamper the gameplay. Also every alternate costume has a history and/or relevance to Marvel and/or Capcom. Marvel Wolverine *''X-Force'' suit *Classic Brown and Yellow suit *''Age of Apocalypse'' suit [Weapon X] Iron Man *''Mark I'' armor *''Stealth Mark II'' armor *''Silver Centurion Mark VII'' armor Hulk *Gray Hulk *Classic Hulk with Brown pants *Red Hulk [Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross] Deadpool *''X-Men'' suit [Weapon X: Days of Future Now] *''X-Force'' suit *''Weapon X'' suit Captain America *''Red Guardian'' suit *Green suit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *''Punisher variant'' suit [The Punisher after Civil War] Doctor Doom *Dark Blue cloak with Gray tunic [Doom 2099] *Black cloak and tunic [Excalibur] *Red cloak with Black tunic and Black armor [Dark Reign] Super-Skrull *Orange/Gray suit, Gray skin [Rl'nnd] *Red/Black suit, Default Green skin [Fantastic Five] *Ultimate Super-Skrull Thor *White and Silver suit, Gold accents [Destroyer Armor] *Blue and White suit, Red and Gold accents and Black hair [Classic Thor] *Black suit, Gold accents, Tan skin [Beta Ray Bill] Dormammu *Red armor with Gold belt *Purple and Red armor with Gold belt [Classic Dormammu] *Green and Yellow armor with Blue head flame [Strange Tales] X-23 *Violet top, White pants, Tan skin [Captain Universe/X-23] *Gold top, Gold/Black pants [New X-Men] *Black/White Striped top, Black pants [X-23 #1] Spider-Man *''Symbiote'' suit *''Iron Spider'' armor *''Big Time'' suit Magneto *Purple / Red reversed suit [Mutant X] *Ultimate Magneto *Cyan and Black suit and Red Cape [Yipes' MVC2's Mag-F***in'-Neto] M.O.D.O.K. *Silver body [Tales of Suspense] *''M.O.D.A.M.'' *Gray skin and Red eyes [Super-Villain Team-Up: M.O.D.O.K.'s 11] She-Hulk *Red hair / lipstick / Fantastic Four ''suit with White gloves and Olive Green skin [Lyra (Frightful Four)] *Ultimate She-Hulk [''Ultimate Betty Ross] *Red She-Hulk [Betty Ross] Shuma-Gorath *Pink body with Green eye [Marvel Super Heroes 1P color scheme] *Blue body with Yellow eye * Storm *White outfit [X-Men Vol.2] *Red outfit [Xtreme X-Men] *Black outfit with Red accents [Xtreme X-Men] Phoenix *White outfit [Phoenix: Endsong] *Black outfit [New X-Men] *Blue outfit [X-Men Vol.2 and X-Men Forever] Taskmaster *Orange cape and shield and Dark Blue outfit [Classic Taskmaster] * * Capcom Ryu *Black outfit with White headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 8] *Red outfit with Black Headband and Black gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 5] *Blue outfit with Yellow Headband and Yellow gloves [Street Fighter IV Color 2] Morrigan Aensland *Blonde hair with Black and Orange outfit [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Dark Purple hair with Pink outfit [Capcom vs. SNK alternate] *White hair with Red and Green outfit Chris Redfield *Blue B.S.A.A. uniform [S.T.A.R.S. ''color scheme] *Blonde hair with White ''B.S.A.A. uniform and Black pants and Tan skin *Black and White B.S.A.A. uniform with White hair and Pale skin [Leon Kennedy color scheme] Dante *Black coat with Tan skin and Blonde hair [Trish ''color scheme] *Black coat and Gray camoflage pants [''Devil May Cry 2's Diesel color scheme] *White coat and Dark Gray pants with Light Blue hair and Red eyes [Breath of Fire's Ryu color scheme] Felicia *Blonde hair with Tan skin *Black hair with Red fur *Pink hair with Black fur Chun-Li *Red outfit with Black hair [Classic Street Fighter color] *Black outfit with Black boots, Black stockings, Red accents [Street Fighter III Color 12 and Street Fighter IV Color 10] *Baby Blue outfit with White stockings and Baby Blue boots [Street Fighter III Color 11] Trish *Red top and forearm sleeves, Dark Brown pants, Black boots, Pale skin and Silver hair [Dante ''color scheme] *Blue outfit, White boots [''Fantastic Four's Invisible Woman color scheme] *White outfit, Black forearm sleeves and boots, Tan skin, Silver Hair [Devil May Cry 4's Gloria ''color scheme] Amaterasu *Dark Gray fur [''Gi] *Dark Brown fur [Hayabusa] *Light Brown fur [Jin] Viewtiful Joe *Blue suit with Green eyes and visor [Blue Jr. ''color scheme] *Dark Purple suit with Purple eyes and Black visor [''Blade Master Alastor color scheme] *White suit with Pink eyes and visor [Jet Black (with Rainbow Oscars) color scheme] Tron Bonne *''Roll Caskett'' color scheme and Red Gustaff *Black and Yellow outfit and Black Gustaff [Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate] *Beige outfit with Burnt Orange hair and Servbot color scheme Gustaff Albert Wesker *White suit with Tan skin *Light Blue coat and Dark Blue suit with White hair and Tan skin [Devil May Cry 3's Vergil ''color scheme] *Dark Red coat and White suit with Light Brown hair Sir Arthur *Blue armor [''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins] *Green armor [Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts] *Gold armor [Ghouls 'n Ghosts] Nathan Rad Spencer *Red tanktop with Brown pants and Red hair *Orange tanktop and pants with Black hair and boots [Bionic Commando Re-Armed P2 color scheme] *White tanktop with Dark Green pants [Mercs' Thomas Clarke color scheme] Zero *''Mega Man X'' color scheme *''Axl color scheme *''Bass ''color scheme Jill Valentine *B.S.A.A uniform with Brown ponytail * * Crimson Viper *Brown hair, Black top, Yellow tie, White pants, Black gloves [''El Fuerte color scheme] *Yellow hair, Yellow/Black top, Red tie, Yellow pants, Black gloves [Rufus color scheme] *Black hair, White/Blue top, White tie, White pants, White gloves [Abel color scheme] Mike Haggar * * * Akuma *Purple outfit and Black beads with Orange hair and Gray skin * * Category:MvC3